


Light/Ryuk fic meme

by rubydragonz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Follow for more angst!!1!, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lite and Ryuk have a forbidden love. All is not as it seems. (This is supposed to be bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light/Ryuk fic meme

Lite and Ryuk where chillin in Lites room.

he tickled light's ear sensually. light giggled. "oh ryuk you know how to please me"

Ricyuk shoves an appel down lites throat, killing him. Lite is crying. "Why Ricyuk I loves u" Ricyuk's face becomes even more demonic. "Long live the king"

**Author's Note:**

> @Annie I posted this for you
> 
> The second paragraph was written by my friend, who may or may not have some accounts called Peppermint Soup
> 
> Follow my tumblr @allycatsss for stuff better than this I promise


End file.
